


A Peck (er) of Owls

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Ron about Muggle Cyber sex and gives Ron an Idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peck (er) of Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts), [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



> written for my Harry/Ron Smutty table I also know this idea has been done. In fact madam_minnie and I did it in a RPG Two Years ago. So yeah…if it seems similar it probably is.

It had started with an innocent conversation about some of the Muggle items that fascinated his dad and it had turned into something so much more interesting when Harry told Ron about Muggle computers.

Ron's mind raced when Harry told him about something called "cyber sex" and he could tell it appealed to Harry. Ron also picked up on how Harry responded when he whispered dirty thing in his ear and how his cock hardened when he told Harry exactly what he wanted to do to him. Ron realized what he had to do and when he kissed Harry goodbye that morning a plan was fully formed in his head now all he had to do was implement it. 

_Mate,_

_Are you alone?_

_Love,_  
Ron.  


"Pig, take this to Harry straight away and even if he went back to bed wake him." Ron said as he held out an owl treat to Pig. "Go on now and wait for a response."

Ron began working on the large stack of case files on the corner of his desk. Pig was back within twenty minutes and Ron grinned he untied the note from Pig's leg. Ron watched him flutter away to get a drink of water and read Harry's response.  
 __  
 _Ron,  
 _No, the entire Cannon's team is in our bed with me. Of course I'm alone because you choose to go into work on a Saturday.__

_Now that I'm awake I'm going to take a shower and have a spot of tea. Pig woke me up at seven am on a Saturday._

_You're both completely mental!_

_Love,_  
Harry  


Ron dipped his quill in the ink well on the corner of his desk and scratched out a note back to Harry. He finished with a wicked grin and called for Pig to come over.

"Take this to, Harry," Ron said and stroked Pig's head. "Wait for a response."  
 _  
Harry,_

_You're going to be wet? Fuck, Mate… I love when you just step out of the shower and there are still drops of water beaded on your skin. If I were at home I'd follow each of those drops of water with my tongue. I can almost see you, standing in the door of the loo, your hair wet and mussed up from running your fingers through it, and your nipples puckered and hard from the cool air of the bedroom._

_I'd suck the water from your skin, work my way down your chest, and I'd slowly undo your towel—with my teeth._

_Love,_  
 _Ron_  


Ron tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him but there was no way he was going to be able to do that now. All he could think about was Harry…Harry wet…Harry hardening in his mouth, and he felt his cock begin to swell. This had been a daft idea—coming into work and torturing Harry. He was torturing himself too!

Ron closed his eyes and slowly stroked himself through his trousers. His cock was tenting the fabric and his breathing hitched when he cupped his balls. He almost growled when Pig soared back into the room and perched on his head. Ron's hands shook slightly as he untied the letter from Pig's leg and he groaned out loud when he saw the water spots on the parchment.  
 _  
Ron,_

_You're killing me. I was all soaped up in the shower, slowly stroking my cock, and wishing you were here with me. I'm still hard as a rock and if you don't come home right now I won't be responsible for my actions._

_Love,_  
 _Harry_  


Ron gasped as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he landed in the middle of his bed with a muffled grunt. He barely had time to think before Harry was on him, banishing his clothing, and grinding their cocks together. 

"You're a bloody tease," Harry muttered between kisses.

"You love it," Ron grinned and ran his hands through Harry's damp hair and tugged it hard. "I want to fuck you."

"I want," Harry circled his hips and Ron moaned. "To ride you."

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and his cock twitched. He loved when Harry straddled him and sunk down on his shaft. He loved to watch Harry's head fall back when they fucked, and he loved to feel Harry's cock in his hand. 

"Yes, fuck…please…lube…now…"

"Prepped myself," Harry panted and moved to straddle Ron's cock. 

"Fuck, I wish I could have seen that," Ron moaned and pressed his cock against Harry's hole. "Fuck me, Harry."

Harry slowly pressed down on Ron's shaft, lowering himself inch by inch, and Ron fought back the need to come straight away. He took in the way Harry's skin flushed, the way his lips parted and hung open in a low moan, and he couldn't help but reach for Harry's cock. Ron captured a bit of precum on his fingers and deliberately raised them to his mouth. He slowly licked them clean and he watched in amazement, as Harry seemed to lose his grip on any semblance of self-control.

"Fuck…" Harry moaned and began rapidly raising and lowering himself on Ron's cock. "Fuck."

"You like having my cock," Ron growled and began stroking Harry's length. "Buried inside your tight arse?"

"Yes…" 

"You like when I stroke you? You like having my cock in your arse and my hand wrapped around you like a glove?"

"Fuck, yes."

Ron growled and began lifting his hips to meet Harry's hips. He licked his lips when Harry's head fell back and he relished the sounds of their skin slapping together. Harry was grunting his name and Ron tightened his grip on Harry's cock.

Harry picked up his movements, thrusting his hips forward and pushing his cock into Ron's hand before slamming back down on Ron's cock and burying it to the hilt. His body was shaking and Ron wanted to drive him over the edge first. 

"Come for me, Harry," Ron demanded and ran his thumb over Harry's slit. "Now."

Harry gave a hoarse shout and Ron felt his cock pulse in his hand. Harry came hard and fast, his come coating Ron's belly, and he tightened his arse around Ron's shaft. 

"Now," Ron growled and flipped them over. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Harry's eyes flew open as Ron raised his legs over his shoulder and began pounding his cock deep into Harry's arse. Their balls slapped together and Ron grunted with each thrust. 

"Fuck, I'm close," Ron swiveled his hips and pulled his cock out of Harry's arse. "Tell me you love this."

Ron drove his cock completely into Harry's arse and he saw stars when Harry reached up and twisted his nipples. 

"Gonna come…"

Ron shouted Harry's name when he felt Harry's nails dig into his back and the pain galvanized him. He thrust several more times, hard and fast, and when Harry clenched his arse he came hard, his vision blurred, and with a hoarse shout he fell over the edge thrusting until he was spent.

"So," Ron panted. "That's cyber sex?"

He rolled off of Harry who laughed and winked, "Wizard style cyber sex. I love magic."


End file.
